For a great variety of applications increased strength levels are a pre-requisite for light weight constructions in particular in the automotive industry, since car body mass reduction results in reduced fuel consumption.
Automotive body parts are often stamped out of sheet steels, forming complex structural members of thin sheet. However, such part cannot be produced from conventional high strength steels because of a too low formability for complex structural parts. For this reason multi phase Transformation Induced Plasticity aided steels (TRIP steels) have gained considerable interest in the last years.
TRIP steels possess a multi-phase microstructure, which includes a meta-stable retained austenite phase, which is capable of producing the TRIP effect. When the steel is deformed, the austenite transforms into martensite, which results in remarkable work hardening. This hardening effect, acts to resist necking in the material and postpone failure in sheet forming operations. The microstructure of a TRIP steel can greatly alter its mechanical properties. The most important aspects of the TRIP steel microstructure are the volume percentage, size and morphology of the retained austenite phase, as these properties directly affect the austenite to martensite transformation when the steel is deformed. There are several ways in which to chemically stabilize austenite at room temperature. In low alloy TRIP steels the austenite is stabilized through its carbon content and the small size of the austenite grains. The carbon content necessary to stabilize austenite is approximately 1 wt. %. However, high carbon content in steel cannot be used in many applications because of impaired weldability.
Specific processing routs are therefore required to concentrate the carbon into the austenite in order to stabilize it at room temperature. A common TRIP steel chemistry also contains small additions of other elements to help in stabilizing the austenite as well as to aid in the creation of microstructures which partition carbon into the austenite. The most common additions are 1.5 wt. % of both Si and Mn. In order to inhibit the austenite to decompose during the bainite transformation it is generally considered necessary that the silicon content should be at least 1 wt. %. The silicon content of the steel is important as silicon is insoluble in cementite. US 2009/0238713 discloses such a TRIP steel. However, high silicon content can be responsible for a poor surface quality of hot rolled steel and a poor coatability of cold rolled steel. Accordingly, partial or complete replacement of silicon by other elements has been investigated and promising results have been reported for Al-based alloy design. However, a disadvantage with the use of aluminium is the rise of the transformation temperature (Ac3) which makes full austenitizing in conventional industrial annealing lines very difficult or impossible.
Depending on the matrix phase the following main types of TRIP steels are cited: